


Victorious

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony are having trouble breaking a tie to settle a bet. They enlist some unconventional help to do so.<br/>Prompt: "Gaming/Watching a Movie"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious

Tony and Clint were arguing over the X-box, apparently over a tie in the fighting game they were playing and a bet with no determined winner.

"You could do a 2v2 tournament instead?" Peter said. "Probably only way you'll break the tie."

"I CALL DIBS ON PETER!" Clint yelled. "You can have Steve, Tony."

Steve looked up from where he was sketching in the kitchen, "He can what?"

"That's not even," Tony pouted. "Peter's better than you are at this! And Steve's never played at all!"

"Now, that's not true," Steve started.

"I know!" Tony said. "If I get Steve, you get Thor."

Clint groaned. "Tony, he always breaks the controller or shorts out something."

"It would be a fairly even match, sir," JARVIS spoke up.

"That'll work. We'll both have handicaps!" Tony grinned. 

"Is Thor even in the tower?" Clint said, leaning over to pick up the other two controllers.

"He came in last night," Peter grinned. "I'm changing my bet to Tony, I think."

"Traitor!" Clint yelled.

"We're gonna wipe the floor with you," Tony said. "Right, Steve?"

"Er, yeah," Steve picked up the controller less like a complete novice than expected, and Clint groaned.

Thor appeared, then, summoned by JARVIS, and settled onto the sofa, throwing an arm around Clint's shoulders. "We shall be the finest of teammates!"

The game began. Eight bouts later, they were still tied, with Peter still back-seat gaming for both sides. Tony was standing on the sofa, leaning over toward the flatscreen, furiously pushing buttons. Steve was standing beside the sofa doing the same, his avatar already at a quarter health. Thor was already down, it was two against one for the tiebreaker, when they went in for a combined attack and the game announced KO. 

Clint threw down his controller and sat back, grumbling. Tony threw his arms around Steve, bouncing on the couch cushion, and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

A throat was cleared and someone quietly said "Guys? Oh god."

After a few minutes, a palm that felt like a hammer came down on Tony's shoulder, almost knocking him off of his precarious perch. 

"Congratulations! You are formidable opponents indeed!" Thor boomed at them as Steve blushed and Tony started fidgeting. "And may I say, this was a long time coming! Go forth and celebrate your victory!

"Um," Steve said.

"I'll, uh, you can write me a check, Clint," Tony said, pulling Steve out of the room.

"I'm emotionally scarred, I tell you," Peter said. "Years of therapy."

"Yeah. Better make that group therapy," Clint added.


End file.
